When Shadows Align (Talon x Akali)
by FabuLulu
Summary: The Fist of Shadow had always been perceived as rigid and mute, but a powerful force in battle who was difficult to contest. However, after facing the Blade's Shadow of Noxus, Akali's beliefs of Noxians will be destroyed, and Talon will penetrate the surface to discover Akali's true self, something only a dear companion of hers had known...
1. Chapter 1

Karma, duchess of Ionia, looked absolutely serene, the marks on her polished-looking legs like shadows in the flickering candlelight. Donned in her traditional black and white dress, arm outstretched to the sky in a crane pose, she exemplified grace and peace. In the corner, her battle dress, saved for the Fields of Justice, was mounted on a small mahogany stand. Everywhere around the small meditation room were candles, the scent reminscient of the cherry blossoms that grew in Ionia's groves. Accompanying Karma in these spiritual excersises were Lee Sin and Shen, executing very move flawlessly.

And then there were the intruders.

"Shen never told us! So that's where he disappears to every Wednesday!"

Kennen was fighting laughter as he and Akali peeked through a window in the back wall. For some looking through, they would see nothing, as the room was dimly lit. However, Akali and Kennen's eyes were accustomed to the dark, as they had both gotten used to carrying out missions in the veil of night. Akali could make out three figures and recognized Shen's right away.

"I always thought he had something for Karma." Kennen finally guffawed, his tinkly laughter tugging upwards at the corners of Akali's lips.

"Shhh! They might hear us!" Akali glanced back. Luckily, the trio didn't seem to hear anything except Karma's gentle praise.

"Aw, lighten up. No wonder all the summoners call you Stiff."

Akali's head jerked back. "What do they call me?!"

Kennen raised his hands in defense. "I-It's just a joke, c'mon!"

Akali glared at him once more before pondering for a moment. "Am I really that boring?"

"Well.."

Akali gazed at Kennen and shook his shoulders. "Teach me how to be fun." They exchanged serious eye contact before falling into giggling fits. Only Kenne knew how playful Akali really was, but in Shen's superior presence, and in the presence of everyoen else, really, she was as silent and rigid as on the Fields of Justice.

"But seriously, I'm not that terrible, are I?"

"Nah. Only in front of everyone else."

Akali nodded, satisfied. "Okay, we should leave before they-"

A large figure roughly knocked into Akali, and she fell forward, bumping her head on the wall. She heard the person stop, but he or she was mute as Akali straightened up the minute she fell.

"Who are-"

Akali's angry tone faltered as she realized who it was. His dark eyes almsot glared at her under his hood, hs deep purple cloak giving Akali an unsettling feeling. His face was shadowed, but his eyes were like two lone stars. He was...

"...The Blade's Shadow of Noxus." Akali immediately fell back into her formal-tone, poker-face self. "What's your buisness in the Ionian wing of the Institue?"

No reponse. Just glaring. Akali reached instinctively for her kamas. but remembered she had left them in their case in her room. Defenseless, she crossed her arms to cover her slip-up.

"I asked you a question."

Still no response. Instead of feeling furious, Akali felt unsettled by Talon's presence. He was just as intimidating as the summoners had said. Akali wished she had listened.

"What is a Noxian like you have any buisness to do with Ionia?"

His voice almost made Akali jump. It was the first time he spoke. "A Noxian like I?" His voice was deep and commanding. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

Akali drew herself upright, meeting Talon's eyes without showing an ounce of fear. "Yes, Blade's Shadow. I know of your kind, of the famed Du Couteaus and the Blood Brothers. Why are you here?"

Talon kept his gaze level with Akali's. She felt a little shaky, but refused to show it. After what seemed like hours, he let out a low chuckle. She was so surprised, her arms fell to her sides.

"I'm suprised you haven't crumpled yet. Most people who meet me don't exactly asses me as charismatic." The Blade's Shadow smirked, drawing his cloak closer to him.

"I'm not afraid of you." Akali blurted, then had a mental recoil for saying something so childishly.

"I see that. Why must you be so hostile? I'm simply making my way past to the Training Grounds. You must have seen others like Katarina Du Couteau and Darius and Draven, the Blood Brothers, pass through here many times."  
Akali felt herself turning red. Talon chuckled at her obvious embarrassment and continued, "I may report this to the summoners. They can arrange a seperate corridor if the Ionians are to be this hostile to Noxians. I thought Ionians were peaceful people, symbolizing tolerance, acceptance, and patience-"

"Oh, shut up." Akali flinched at her informal choice of words, but was even more shocked at what happened next-Talon actually laughed. She exchanged a look with Kennen, and he looked just as stunned. She looked back at his laughing face, and thought how different it looked frm his usual glare. It was...nice.

"Perhaps I'll see you on the Fields of Justice, Fist of Shadow." His smile still lingered.

"That'd be-" Akali immediately composed herself. "I mean, I look forward to it."

Talon laughed again, then nodded to Kennen in acknowledgment, then he was gone. The shakiness in Akali's leg vanished, but the image of his face was printed in her mind.

"Oh. My. Gods." Kennen whispered shakily.

"Huh?" Akali asked dumbly, still stunned from what just happened.

"The Blade's Shadow, famed assasin of Noxus under the Du Couteu name...smiled." Kennen marveled.

"Everyone smiles, friend. And laughs and cries and-"

"I know, I know, but Talon Du Couteu! Of all people!"

Suddenly they heard to door open.

"Many thanks, Lady Karma. That was wonderful." Shen's voice echoed in the empty halls.

"An honor to have you today again, Leader of the Kinkou. I look forward to seeing you again." The duchess' voice followed suit. Akali and Kennen snuck to the front, where Shen was standing there, looking moony as the duchess closed the door. Kennen fought a grin as he snuck up on Shen. "Hey, Shen!"

Shen jumped. He quickly composed himself. "K-Kennen! I thought you and Akali were going to train at the temple!"

"Well, we were on our waaaay..." Kennen grinned. "So, you and the duchess of Ionia, eh?"  
"W-what?" Shen turned red. A gaggle of young summoners passed, whispering under the breaths. They stared at Shen, obviously not used to him without his mask. Shen quietly nodded to them, and they hid their faces in shame of their rudeness and scurried on.

"N-no, we're not like that. Kennen, when did you start making up such nonsense?" Shen stammered.  
"It's okay, Shen! Akali has a crush on someone, too!" Kennen blurted. Akali glared at him, and Shen turned his attention to Akali, looking relieved to have the subject changed.

"Oh? Is this true, Akali? I did hear some rumours from the summoners about you and Jayce of Piltover..."  
"WHAT?" Akali screeched. She had never even talked to the snobby-looking Piltovian, and had the displeasure of going against him many times on the Rift. Shen chuckled.

"I'm joking, Akali. But are you really interested in someone?"  
"No." Akali said a little too quickly. Shen quirked an eyebrow, and Akali composed herself. "No, it's just Kennen making up nonsense as usual."

"In that case, I'll join you two at the temple. Let's go." Akali and Kenen trailed behind Shen as they made their way to the temple at the back of the Institute of War, Kennen throwing pointed looks at Akali.  
"I am not interested in anybody." Akali thought firmly. A faint memory of Talon's face drifted into her mind, but she pushed it away quickly, blushing furiously as they exited the Ionian wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, FL here J So I'm positively thrilled at this positive reviews this has been getting, but want to go over something. I did get some complaints on the way I have portrayed Akali from some friends-let me explain. It was extremely difficult for me to weave a fitting personality for her that would bind into this fanfic. In my opinion, she is one of those champions whose personality is either incredibly bland or almost doesn't have one at all. Her lore and quotes gave away nothing except that she was disciplined and pretty much a skilled killer, and I didn't want to make this thing boring by making her boring. So I decided to give her a more fun personality that's shown off the battlefield. So please don't complain about how she's nothing at all like the Akali in-game-I wanted to make a different personality when she's off the Rift, so she's not boring all the time xD And yeah, I did make up some names here and there :P**

**And so, I present...Chapter 2.**

_"Straighten your form, Akali. Don't slouch."_

_Akali did as her mother asked, grimacing from the effort as she stuck out her chest, her spine curved like the crescent-shaped cutlasses from Bilgewater. _

_"Chest in, back straight. You are a ninja-in-training, not a chicken."_

_The tea-house was open to the environment, the dark, wooden pillars spaced separately to let the sunlight freely come through. It was a small structure, but it was one of Akali's favorite places, as she could see the grove of cherry blossom trees in the distance, and the sky was as blue as the water. Here, standing on the dark wooden floor, as the light cast shadows dancing across her figure, it was flooded with noise-whether it was the whistle of the wind as it carried the loose cherry blossom petals away, or the trickle of water from the fountain in the nearby shrine, or the hiss of the pot as the tea was ready. Nothing was better than a cup of refreshments..._

_...after a vigorous training, of course._

_"Deep breaths, daughter. Let mind and body become one." Kiritsu looked so much like her daughter-the same long black hair, same piercing gray eyes, same face. Famed as the Fist of Shadow, a shadow ninja of the Kinkou, Akali had much to live up to. But she was a diligent student-with a boost of determination._

_"One day, daughter..." Kiritsu's voice was low and steady, her eyes flashing as she paced quietly around Akali's almost-perfect form, marveling at how long a way her daughter had come in such a short time. Of course, she would never show it. Praise was rare in her form of merciless discipline, but it was effective. The tea table had been shoved off to the corner, the batch almost done. When the pot hissed, not only did it signal the tea was ready, but also the end of their daily exercise regimen. _

_"One day, Akali, I will become old and will retire from the Order." Kiritsu said quietly, nudging Akali's wobbling leg gently. The effect was immediate-her leg stiffened, then relaxed, perfectly still. Standing on one leg, her right leg tucked behind her right as she brought her hands together in a prayer pose, Akali's figure stamped an image of the admirable duchess Karma, and Kiritsu smiled._

_"You will succeed me as the Fist of Shadow. You will carry on the sacred duty of Pruning the Tree, preserving harmony in Valoran, and bringing balance to this war-ravaged country." The pot's lid jumped as the small spout hissed steam angrily. Akali subtly broke from her Tree pose and joined her mother for the tea. Kiritsu held the simple wooden kettle and poured the drink into hers and Akali's own wooden cups. A small plate, also wood, bore crystallized ginger and small cakes filled with honey and lotus seeds, a personal favorite of Akali's._

_As the tea was served, Kiritsu mumbled quietly, "I'm so proud of you, my flower." She displayed a rare smile, where her eyes shone with genuine pride. And sitting there, hearing the water from the nearby shrine and the wind whistling, eating cakes and tea with her mother, it was one of the happiest moments in Akali's life._

"HiiiYAH!"

Akali's Discipline of Force clashed with Wukong's staff, as the student of Wuju grinned at Akali, exhilarated. Master Yi watched quietly from the corner of the temple, nodding every now and then. The temple was not as grand as the ones in Ionia, but the summoners had done an impressive job nonetheless-the walls were decorated with silky golden designs of Ionia itself, and a small stream of luminescent water ran through the outermost edge of the temple, inside and outside, separated from the wooden floor by a red railing. The temple, though small, as circular and roomy, with a brazier flickering in the center of the room, the smoke drifting out a hole in the roof, boasting a small view of the sky. A perfect place to spar.

Akali brought her weapon down upon Wukong, and he let his guard down In surprise.

"Hah!" But as she cleaved the monkey in half, he simply burst into an explosion of hair. A decoy.

Akali grit her teeth, but her ears perked at the slight sound-a tail swishing. She whirled around and brought her kamas up in time to parry the raining blow of Wukong's staff. A look of surprise crossed his face as Akali uncrossed her kamas and pushed him away with her weapons, and he fell back in a heap on the floor.

"Well done, Akali!" Master Yi praised. Shen nodded, impressed and Kenne gave a thumbs-up.

Akali dipped her head in respect to the Wuju master, then bowed graciously to Wukong. "A well-played match."

"You too." Wukong looked a little bitter at being beat, but bowed back all the same.

As Wukong picked his staff up, a blur of white and red zoomed into the temple and tackled Wukong. The monkey king fell, surprised, and the figure turned out to be a lovely woman with nine white fox tails, hugging him cheerfully as her tails waved with joy.

"Wukong! That was amazing!" Ahri squealed, tightening her grip.

"Wha-" Wukong squirmed in her grip. "Ahri, get off me!"

"Oops, sorry!" Ahri disentangled herself from the boy and straightened herself, dusting off her Ionian traditional red dress. She did a somewhat clumsy bow to Master Yi and the Kinkou trio.

"Um, sorry for interrupting your training, or something." Ahri grinned brightly. She was a very beautiful figure, with her bright blue eyes and long black hair, with a curvy form, but the fox ears and nine tails were really setting Akali off.

"I just came because all the champions are dueling at the Training Grounds! Just little spars, of course-the summoners forbid any maiming and killing off the Rift on Institute grounds." Ahri babbled brightly. A tick of annoyance went off in Akali at Ahri's...feminism. She sheathed her kamas and crossed her arms. Her dark hair was tied up in their old fashion, but her mask was gone, and Akali felt vulnerable without that sense of mystery and deadliness that defined the Fist of Shadow, given to her by her mask. But she wore the same green battle attire on the Rift, so she had some comfort from that.

"Dueling?" Master Yi sounded genuinely interested. "Seems interesting."

Wukong shrugged. "Sounds fun. Let's do it." He turned his head and met Akali's eyes. "You wanna join?"

Akali blinked, looked back and saw Kennen fervently nodding his head. Stifling a smile, she turned back and nodded. "Yes."

As Akali and Kennen tagged along, with Ahri clinging to Wukong's arm, Akali heard the fox mutter, "Hmmph. No wonder they call her Stiff."

"Nice try!"

Fiora smirked, nimbly dodging a shuriken from Kennen. At the archery grounds some distance off, Ashe was instructing a young, brunette woman whom introduced herself to Akali as Caitlyn, how to use a bow. The Sheriff of Piltover had abandoned her ridiculous hat next to a training dummy as she tested the bowstring shakily. The Training Grounds, at the back of the Institute, was spacious and had many different little areas for all the champions. Under the shade of the tree, right of where Kennen and Fiora were dueling, a small purple-haired yordle with a pixie floating by her side was playing with one of the mage yordles, in a blue wizard hat and large silver gloves. Akali's eyes drifted to a skinny, short, Zaunite girl with long blue braids and brandishing a rocket-launcher in the shape of a shark's head, chasing a terrified-looking yordle who was hugging a large bomb to his chest.

Akali was quite bored, sitting on a tree stump, twirling her kamas. Her mask was back on, and her kamas was just polished. She watched the match between Fiora and Kennen with little interest. However, almost half the champions were fascinated in the graceful duelist's combat. A Noxian woman with short white hair carried a broken runic sword, so large Akali shuddered to think what it would be like with all the pieces together. The woman was watching the match, arms crossed over her chest. Akali had faced her many times in the top and middle lane on the Rift, and she was a formidable opponent. What was her name again? Riven?

"Another victory for me." Fiora gloated, bringing Akali back to the present. The Demacian was polishing her rapier with a cloth as Kennen slumped away, hot with humiliation. The snake lady, Cassiopeia, gave Kennen a sympathetic glance.

"Yordles get cockier by ze day." Fiora snorted. "Because zey are so 'brilliant' or 'adorable'. Maybe zat one should run back to his master and pant like a dog. They'd make cute pets." And she threw back her head and laughed.

Suddenly Akali was filled with so much anger she could barely think. Maybe it was the duelist's unbearable accent, or Kenne's hot face, but before she realized what she was doing, Akali had stormed up to the Demacian.

"I challenge you to a duel, Grand Duelist." Akali taunted. She thought she saw a flicker of fear in the duelist's eyes-everyone knew Akali's reputation as a mid-lane terror on the Rift. But the woman laughed and brandished her sword, whipping the polishing cloth into the dust.

"Too easy. Ionians are too soft! Vhat are you going to do, meditate for victory?" And Fiora laughed and lunged at Akali.

Akali rolled under the woman's leaping form, but the duelist still landed gracefully. The way Fiora fought was like a dance-like a waltz of blades. Akali leaped forward to attack, but the woman parried the blow easily and sent the Ionian assasin stumbling back.

"Is this the best you can do, Fist of Shadow?" Fiora taunted. Akali mentally cursed herself-she had underestimated the unbearable, cocky Demacian. The crowd was growing against the sparring pair-out of the corner of her eye, Akali saw Lux and Jax cheering silently, Lux rooting with more enthusiasm-for her. Akali had a feeling Lux and Jax were not on good terms with Fiora.

"Go Akali!" Lux cheered, and suddenly Akali was filled with gratitude to the young Demacian blonde. The duelist began raining heavy blows on Akali with rapid succession, but Akali parried every one, strengthened by her supporters. She saw frustration in Fiora's eyes.

Just one more trick up her sleeve.

Akali fumbled in her pocket and found the small, gray sphere. She threw it down and the orb exploded on contact with the ground, and the air became foggy. Fiora coughed and squinted, confused. Akalis number-one cover.

She tossed her dagger, marking Fiora. The dagger didn't do much, just made a small cut on Fiora's shoulder. But Akali focused on that small gash as she leaped forward, twisting through the shadows, her shadow dance. Soon, after the smoke had cleared, the crowd cheered when they saw Akali, a foot planted on Fiora's chest, triumphant.

The duelist brushed herself off, and picked up her sword, still swelling with dignity after an ugly loss. As Fiora left, she whispered in Akali's ears. "I will meet you very soon, ninja." Her tone was angry, taunting, but Akali was swelled up with pride, and couldn't care less.

"You were great! I didn't see most of what happened but you still kicked her ass!" Lux cheered.

"Thank you, Lux." Akali dipped her head, and pushed through the crowd, finding her way back to the Institute. She leaned against a wall in an empty corridor, and the noises from the Training Grounds could still be heard here.

"Impressive match."

Akali stood, surprised, and saw Talon standing at her side.

"How did you-"

"I have some tricks too, ninja." Talon chuckled. He was wearing the same cloak from earlier.

"I know that." Akali huffed. "I meant to say, why are you here?"

Talon was silent for a moment, and Akali could see confusion in his eyes, as if he were asking himself the same question. Finally, he cleared his throat and gestured for Akali to follow him.

"I have something to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why should I trust you?"

Akali crossed her arms, coldly glaring at the Noxian assassin. She would _not _show weakness. And she couldn't erase a lingering suspicion, although her heart was beating rapidly against her ribcage.

"I know what people like you do." She hissed. Talon watched, emotionless once again.

"You manipulate people. You pry for every weakness, every secret." She reached for her kamas, but she did not pull them out, but simply laying a hand on them so she could whip them out with a flick of the wrist if the situation called for it. Talon's eyes flicked to where her hands were, but his eyes were once more trained on Akali's face.

"That's the assassin's code, isn't it?" He asked softly. His eyes flashed-was that hurt?-but they went back to their steely, cold glassiness. Akali saw his eyes were grey, like hers. "I don't do it because I'm a sadist-I do it because duty comes first before everything."

"So killing and thieving come before family? Before morality?" Akali was shaking a little, but from what she didn't know. She did know, that she wouldn't let her guard down, not after that moment in the hallway.

_"You've learned about the Noxian invasion in school, yes?" Kiritsu adjusted the pillow on Akali's blanket. Akali and her mother's room was small, with walls made from bamboo from the Kumunguu Jungles. A small rice paper lamp sat in the corner, lighting the room. _

_ "Yes, mother." Akali nodded, much younger but still in her teens. They had had their first training that day, and Akali was sore and exhausted. These were one of the few times her mother had mercy and allowed her to rest early. _

_ "They inspected our weak points, trading aggressively with Ionians." Kiritsu said softly. "When the time was right, they struck. We suffered many casualties." Kiritsu shook her head sadly. "Although we won, they still controlled three of our wealthiest provinces: Galrin, Navori, and Shon-Xan. Your grandfathers and father participated in the battles." Kiritsu lowered her head, refusing to let her daughter see her shed tears. _

_ But Akali could sense her mother's deep loss. "Mother, when I grow up, I will avenge Father and Grandfather." She vowed._

_ But Kiritsu shook her head. "No, my daughter. Revenge does not heal-it only destroys. What was done is done, and cannot be undone. Revenge will only leave you craving more. So don't seek revenge and make rash choices-just make them proud." She smiled sadly, and hugged her daughter tightly. _

_ "I know you will." _

Akali turned her head away, refusing to meet Talon's eyes.

"Morality?" Talon snapped. "You've done more than I that is morally questionable."

That stung. Akali remembered the several night missions that had led to shed blood that was not hers, but it was necessary.

"That was for the good of Ionia." she muttered. "And how do you know what I do anyway?"

Talon hesitated, but quickly said, "I've heard of your reputation."

"Like you're better?" She scoffed. "I do what I must to maintain balance. You Noxians kill and thief for fun and toy with others like ridiculous playthings." She shook her head. "I can't trust you."

And she left, leaving him alone in the empty hallway, the whoops from the Training Grounds still heard from here.

Free rotation (Week 8)

_Caitlyn_

_ Sona_

_ Lulu_

_ Talon_

_ Rengar_

_ Nidalee_

_ Shyvana_

_ Yasuo_

_ Vayne_

_ Akali_

The champions in the rotation were notified immediately. Akali woke in the morning, cuddled in her bed at the Ionian wing. The small screen on the wall displayed a message:

_Akali. You have been chosen as one of the champions for Week 8. Please make your way to the Summoning Room as soon as possible._

Akali groaned and flopped back down, covering her face with the pillow. The room was cozy, with walls decorated with Ionia designs. Seeing the sketched temples made Akali feel homesick. She vowed after free week was over, she would visit her mother.

She trudged to the bathroom, got dressed, and made her way down the stairs to the first floor of the Institute. The First Floor contained the Judgment Room and quarters for the lower-ranking summoners. Akali saw some Bronze Division summoners exit their small rooms, a hard look of determination on their faces. Akali made her way to a room at the very back. The room was sealed tightly, so young summoners wouldn't barge in and annoy the champions. Akali placed a hand on the knob, and it whirred quietly, recognized her as a champion, and let her through.

Inside were three long couches and scattered solitary chairs. She was the first one to arrive, it seemed. But as she sat herself down in a chair by the corner, a figure in the left corner shifted in his seat.

"Oh. Hello Yasuo." Akali nodded at him. Personally she had no grudge against him, although Irelia and the others had a seething disrespect for the traitor. He blinked quickly, dipped his head, then returned to polishing his sword.

Hm. Strange. Akali sat back, stifling a yawn. She knew the summoners were still getting up, so she wouldn't be summoned for a while. The back wall, covered in screens (latest models from Piltover, collaboration with Bandle City), suddenly blinked to life, and the screens were covered in latest news and current matches. A newscast from yesterday showed up, with Janna smiling cheerfully in front of a Freiljord blizzard.

"Another freeeeezing day in Freiljord!" Janna cried cheerfully, unfazed by the chunks of ice smacking her in the face every now and then. "Luckily, it should down soon!"

The door opened. The vigilante Night Hunter stepped in, non acknowledging Akali and Yasuo's presence. She didn't even take a seat. She simply stood by the door, leaning her back against the wall. Were all champions this mute?

Another woman followed suit, striking the door open with a heavy _clang _noise. It was the Half-Dragon. She re-adjusted her gauntlets and glared at everyone, except Vayne, who she seemed to have a mutual respect for. So far Akali felt quite intimidated.

But things lightened up after an hour or two. Sheriff Caitlyn rushed in, holding a cup of Coffee from a popular café just outside Demacia. She looked quite harried, but her shoulders relaxed as the Maven of the Strings came in after her, strumming a lovely melody on the etwahl.

"Hope I'm not late." Caitlyn quipped in her thick Piltovian accent. "So much chaos this morning. All these complaints about broken buildings." Akali had heard of the Loose Cannon's attack on Piltover when watching Janna's report some months ago. Apparently, the City of Progress still haven't recovered yet.

Just a few minutes later, Rengar entered, growling in greeting to everyone before taking a couch by the wall. Lulu skipped in afterwards, and her presence lightened the mood quite a bit. She played quietly with Sona, and Akali could see the amusement and joy in the Maven's eyes.

Then he came.

Akali still wasn't ready to see him, but as soon as everyone saw the Blade's Shadow, the room become still. Even Lulu stared in awe. He had such a commanding and intimidating presence.

His footsteps sounded too loud in the pitch-silent room as he made his way over. He looked around the rotation, and then he looked at her.

Her heart plummeted down her throat as his eyes locked onto hers. They were steely and cold as ever. And she jutted her chin out and glared back at him.

"Good morning, Blade's Shadow." she said tightly.

"As to you, Fist of Shadow." he stated back in a dangerous manner. As he took his seat, the tension finally died down a little. As he sat, the door opened for the last time as Nidalee, fashionably late, crawled into the room in cougar form, yawning as she shook her fur. She hopped up onto the couch besides Rengar and curled up again. Soon, she began to snore.

Akali observed every one. Vayne and Shyvana were both the more scary Demacians. Yasuo was untrustworthy to say the least. Rengar didn't seem to charismatic either. And Nidalee was...well, asleep. Akali decided to talk to Caitlyn first-she seemed friendly enough.

"Good morning, Sheriff. " Akali greeted quietly as she stood and took her place next to her on the couch.

"Oh! Good, morning, Akali! How are things in Ionia?" Her voice was friendly-Demacia, Ionia, and Piltover were all part of a large alliance.

"They are well. Thank you for asking. I heard Wukong is thinking of restoring the peach orchard in the north." The peach orchard had been destroyed by the Noxian invasion long ago, and it was still a pile of rubble.

"That's great! I'd love to visit it if he's successful. Thankfully, Jinx is now under the laws of the League, so she's restricted from wreaking havoc on the city again." Caitlyn smiled wearily, patting her rifle.

"That's wonderful. I hope your city is restored back to its former glory."

"Thank you, Akali."

As Akali opened her mouth, she felt a tingling in her bones. She recognized this feeling-she was about to be summoned.

"Oh. I think it's time." Lulu stood too, and so did Vayne. Nidalee raised her head, stretched, and clambered from the couch. As she stretched, she began to change-her fur became skin, her ears shortened, and her snout vanished, until she was a weary-looking woman, clutching a javelin.

Akali closed her eyes, clutching her kamas as the summoning spell began. The telepathic link between her and her summoner began to form, and Akali heard a faint voice, _Greetings, Akali._

Akali was shocked. _C-Challenger Summoner Laurel? _Laurel was a very accomplished Summoner, who had achieved Challenger rank and probably one of the most popular names in the Institute. Summoner Laurel chuckled.

_Yes, that's me. Glad to know you recognize me. _Akali saw a faint image through Challenger Summoner Laurel's eyes-five summoners in blue robes, and Laurel, with the golden Challenger pin. Accompanying her on her sides were two young women, both with pins of diamond.

_Let's have an enjoyable match, shall we Akali?_

Akali dipped her head. The summoning spell was almost complete. _As balance dictates._

_ That's more like it! Okay, Ashleigh and Elaine, are you guys ready?_

The spell completed. The voices were silent now. Akali opened her eyes, standing on the spawning pool of the blue side. Vayne. Lulu, and Nidalee stood next to her. Their fifth one was the jungler, Sejuani. The Freiljordian nodded at each of them in turn, took a machete from the shopkeeper, mounted her boar, and rode into the jungles. Akali could feel Summoner Laurel musing over the shop items, until deciding on a leather tome and some potions. Lulu was controlled by the summoner named Ashleigh, and Sejuani by the one named Elaine. The other two, Akali had no clue.

Akali made her way to midlane. Immediately, a small blade flew past her head and raked her cheek. Akali bit her lip and looked around.

Of course it was him.

Crouching in the bush, he brandishing a whole set of blades at his disposal. There was another presence here, but who-

Akali whirled around and brought up her kamas as Evelynn lunged at her. Summoner Laurel had quick instincts, she'd give her that. The insane vampiric sadist laughed and vanished from view. Akali breathed heavily, and she heard it-the faint intake of breath. Akali spun and brought her kama down, smacking a very surprised Evelynn. She could hear Challenger Summoner Laurel quietly muttering to her team. Talon came to aid his teammate, sending out a volley of blades that raked Akali's arms and legs. She growled in a very animal manner as Talon and Evelynn closed in on her.

Suddenly, they were plowed over like dolls as Sejuani charged in, flailing her bola, and a chill went in the air from the True Ice's power. From the bushes Vayne tumbled in, drawing a huge crossbow from her back and pinning Talon to a tree with an enormous arrow. Lulu turned the panicked Evelynn into a pink squirrel as Pix assaulted the woman with purple bolts. Evelynn quickly crumpled, and Akali heard Summoner Laurel cheering.

Talon quickly tried to run from the fray, but suddenly a spiked spear flew from nowhere, taking him down, gaining two kills in a short time frame.

Because of their early advantage, Akali's team was strong and quickly took down their lane towers. But clearly, Summoner Laurel was incredibly skilled at midlaners, but Akali's stats were 10/0/5 only 10 minutes in. Akali grinned as Ashe handed her another free kill.

_Shall we win this? _Akali thought.

She could see Summoner Laurel grinning. _Hell yeah!_

Eventually, the 'noob' team surrendered, but Akali still walked away with 0 deaths and 56 kills. Her whole team congratulated her with a sense of wariness-they had seen her true display of power. As Talon walked out with a brisk pace, Akali felt a little sorry for him. Noob summoners were the worst.

"Hey, Talon?" She strode up to him. He looked back, eyes as lethargic as ever.

"Good game. I'm sorry you got stuck with one of the 'noobs'." Akali said. She always had that stupid shaky feeling in his presence-was this how everyone felt?

Talon just stared at her for a while. Then, "It's fine. Happens every now and then."

"I have a feeling you don't get summoned a lot."

Talon was quiet, and a hint of a smile appeared. "No, I don't. Not one of the most popular champions on the Rift."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Akali was a little perplexed at his wistful tone. Most champions were relieved-they'd like to be out of the battlefield as much as possible-well, except Jinx.

"...I suppose. More peace and quiet." Talon admitted. "But it'd be nice to be more appreciated by the summoners. Look at you. You get summoned on a daily basis. I heard a group of summoners raving about your 'killing sprees'."

Akali felt herself turn red. "Just well-played, I guess."

Before Talon could say more, a pretty young Ionian summoner walked up to Akali and awkwardly bowed. Akali saw the Diamond pin on the purple summoner robes.

"Um...Lady Akali?"

"Akali is just fine." Akali nodded at the summoner. "Summoner Ashleigh, yes?"

"That's correct. Since you are one of the most popular Champions these days, would you mind a short interview?"

Talon gave a sideways glance at Akali, as if to say _Told you._

"I wish for no business with the media outlets in Valoran-"

"Oh no, we're not like that." Summoner Ashleigh smiled. "Although the Journal of Justice got shut down a while ago, I'm a reporter for a Piltover newspaper. Responsible for interviews and things."

Akali hesitated. Instinctively, she snuck a glance at Talon. His arms were crossed, his head down. Now that it wasn't the two of them anymore, he withdrew into his cold shell once more.

"I suppose that would be okay."

"Wonderful! Please follow me, then." Summoner Ashleigh smiled at Talon and Akali before making her way down the hall.

"Um...talk to you later, I guess." Talon spun on his heel, and began to walk away.

"W-wait!" Akali blurted. She bit her lip as Talon turned around.

"I'm sorry...about yesterday. You had a point. I was too blind to see it, I admit." Akali wanted to die of embarrassment-she never admitted she was wrong. It was a major point of pride. But around him...

A small spark of electricity shivered up her spine when Talon smiled. "It's okay. You had a point too. I'm simply untrustworthy." He jerked his chin towards Summoner Ashleigh's impatient figure. "Best not keep her waiting."

Akali shot an apologetic glance at the summoner, but as soon as she looked back, Talon was gone.

As she slowly followed Summoner Ashleigh down the hall, she felt dizzy and overwhelmed. She never let her guard down-only in front of Kennen. So why had she?

And of all people, why him?


	4. Chapter 4

"Wonderful match, Akali."

Akali nodded at Caitlyn, and then displayed a rare smile. This seemed to take the Sheriff aback, before smiling cautiously back. However, Lulu exhibited a full grin.

"You're so good!" Lulu enthused cheerfully. The defeated enemy team slumped away, and Varus shot her a dangerous look. Akali smiled at the purple yordle, ignoring Varus' envious glare.

"You are too. Both of you." Before knowing what she was doing, Akali leaned down and hugged Lulu. Lulu, unfazed, snuggled into Akali while Pix cheerfully flew around.

_She is SO CUTE. _Akali thought with amusement as she bid farewell to Caitlyn and Lulu. This had been her fifteenth match that week played by Summoner Laurel, and the Challenger had become something like a friend and advisor to Akali. Since the interview earlier in the week, Akali had talked to the Summoner a lot.

A tall, slim dark-haired and dark-eyed summoner in golden robes rushed out of the Summoning room and approached Akali. "Yay! We won!"

Akali chuckled and smiled at Summoner Laurel. "So we did..." However, in the very corner, she saw a figure lurking behind a wall, glancing at Akali. Akali stifled a grin as she hurriedly bowed to the Challenger.

"Dearest apologies, Challenger Summoner Laurel. I have something important to do."

"No problem!" Laurel grinned. "See you tomorrow!"

Akali, trying to show respect, squashed the urge to dash out, and instead settled on walking in a brisk pace until she finally reached the hallway.

"She seems to like you." Talon chuckled. Akali smiled as she adjusted her mask.

"I like her too. One of the actually skilled summoners here." Originally, she had protested against the secret meetings she had with the Noxian. But the day after her first day of free week, he had just started waiting for her. No explanation, no scorn.

"Why are you always waiting for me?" Akali had burst on the third day she had saw him standing there. He had turned his head, glancing at Akali.

"Because you're an interesting person." he finally said.

"You will be deeply disciplined if you're spotted with an Ionian, especially a ninja like me." Akali seethed.

"Trust me. I don't get caught." He had laughed. And although Akali had tried to persuade him many times to stop, he had refused. And so she tolerated it. In fact, she kind of liked the extra company.

"I have some place you'll really like." Talon's eyes glinted as he began walking down the hall. "First, we're going to need to disguise you."

"Why?"

He turned his head as she followed him. "Because we're going to Noxus."

She skidded to a stop. "Noxus? Why?!"

"Calm down." He chuckled. "We're going to the outskirts. There are no guards there, really. Nobody goes there except for one thing."

"Which is?" Akali asked dubiously.

Talon chuckled. "You'll see."

He led her to a door emblazoned with a large golden plaque.

**HIGH SUMMONER LAUREL**

** CHALLENGER RANK**

The young, pretty Ionian woman was sitting behind a desk, watching the recaps of many matches. It looked strange to Akali-she had never seen the battles from the Summoners' scrying orbs, and it felt unnatural, watching herself slay the same people over and over again.

"Oh! Welcome Akali and...Talon?" She stared. "Not the most typical duo you see 'round here."

Akali whispered, low so Talon wouldn't hear. "You won't tell?"

Laurel grinned and nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Talon stepped forward. "Can you use your magic to make Akali a glamour?"

"A what?" Akali asked.

"Glamours are a tricky kind of magic." Laurel explained as she shuffled around for her spellbook. "They allow you to appear differently. It's mirrors that are the problem. They reveal what's underneath the glamour. But they're quite useful, really..." Laurel thumbed past pages inscribed with strange bronze-colored runes and apparently found the page. Akali spotted a rough illustration of the process of the glamour charm.

"I'll see what I can do..." Laurel stretched her fingers and muttered an incantation under her breath. Akali really felt nothing, just a slight tingle all over her body, and the charm only took a few seconds. Laurel clapped her hands, delighted at the results. "Take off the mask-it might give you away."

Akali ripped away the mask and was arrested by the sight of her arm. It was pale and slender, with long elegant fingers. She pinched her now long, glossy black hair that almost reached her waist. Her eyes were still their sharp gray color, and her neck was long and smooth, with a hard yet lovely face. She felt self-conscious in her Ionian battle-wear.

"Yup. Looks like a Noxian to me." Laurel said. Talon nodded slowly. "Might wanna get her some suitable clothing." Laurel suggested. "I can't make clothes out of air, so don't look at me. Gods, if I could, though." Laurel sighed dreamily at the thought. "Free clothes whenever I want. The stuff I get from Piltover costs a fortune."

Akali and Talon arrived at the gates of Noxus. Talon had snuck some clothes from Katarina. Now Akali was clad in a tight, black top that had a swooping V-neck with a leather jacket and leather leggings with spiked boots. Instead of her kamas, Akali now had crude daggers hung at her waist. She was in the process of tying her hair when Talon's hand grabbed her wrist.

"No." He said. "Let it hang loose. Noxians keep their hair down." Akali lowered her hands, feeling uncomfortable with her very long hair. The guards at the gates smirked at Talon.

"Who's this? Long lost DuCouteou?" One of the men, with black eyes and a sly smile stared at Akali. Akali crossed her arms over her chest, trying not to blush.

"Just another trainee in the army." Talon said coldly.

"Really? What's the name?"

"One of the Hawthornes. The young one, Sylvia." Talon hid the lie so smoothly.

"So," One of the men leaned forward, grinning at Akali. "What's a pretty lady like you doing with a DuCouteou?"

"Enough." Talon snapped. "One more word and I'll report this activity to Ms. Katarina herself." The man stepped back, but his smirk still held.

"Soon, that petty assassin and the snake will be thrown from power. As will you."

"Stop talking nonsense." Akali surprised herself as she burst. The guard's and Talon's eyes snapped to her. "The DuCouteus have enough authority to report this to General Swain himself. Let's see how you like rotting in prison."

"Big words, trainee." But the man finally let them through, but his hawk eyes zeroed in on Talon's back as they left, and the guard cried out his final taunt,

"We're watching you, DuCouteu."

Akali could feel Talon's anger like heat waves, and it made her uncomfortable. As soon as they were safely inside, Talon punched a nearby wall. The echo didn't even shake Akali-she was used to unusual noises. She could hear Talon cursing under his breath.

"They're becoming suspicious." He murmured. "We don't have a lot of time left..." He looked up. "I'm sorry, Akali. What I wanted to show you might have to wait."

He grabbed her hand as they dashed through the alleyways of Noxus. Everywhere, Akali caught glimpses of children playing knife games, men exchanging money secretly, and guards. Guards were everywhere.

"Ever since Swain was promoted, the number of guards has risen." Talon explained. "Nutcase, that guy is."

Eventually, they reached a large, gray mansion, so unlike the slums they've passed at the outskirts. The center of Noxus. Talon led her inside, into a huge room with a crystal chandelier and extravagant furniture.

"Talon?" Cassiopeia was lounging on a large velvet purple couch. Akali was taken aback at how relaxed the Serpent's Embrace looked, contrasted to the ravager on the battlefield.

"Where's Katarina?" Talon demanded.

"Off on another mission." Talon cursed, and Cassiopeia looked worried. "Why? What's wrong? And who's that?" Cassiopeia looked at Akali. Those eyes...Akali shriveled a little. They seemed like normal eyes from afar, but they glinted and shone in ways that terrified Akali.

"This is Syl-" Talon paused, and lowered his voice. "This is Akali, one of the Kinkou."

"What?!" Cassiopeia was in Talon's face the next second, hissing in outrage. "What's an Ionian doing here? She's going to infiltrate our system and destroy us!"

"No. I trust her. She's not one of those people."

"But-"

"Cassiopeia." His voice was brusque, and the mage recoiled a little. "We need allies, more than ever. What was done to Ionia was not our fault. She knows that. I know I can trust her."

Akali felt a little dizzy at all what was going on. Mostly, she was confused. Why had he trust her? So quickly? And why was she going along with this?

Cassiopeia looked confused as well. "Talon...you're not making sense." Her voice was laced with anger, befuddlement, and also sympathy.

Talon paused and looked down. Akali caught glimpses of conflicting emotions playing across his face, but his emotionless mask returned as he looked back up.

"I know. Just...it's hard to explain."

He turned away, and he was silent for several moments before,

"I think I know someone who can understand."


End file.
